Horas en la biblioteca
by Alia-Ram
Summary: Viktor Krum solo quiere que todas aquellas chicas lo dejen de perseguir, hasta que desesperado huye hacía la biblioteca con la esperanza de que ahí pueda tener un momento de paz. "Sintió las curvas de sus labios elevarse y su corazón hincharse, porque tal vez después de todo, conquistar el corazón de aquella chica sería lo más real que le hubiera pasado en mucho, mucho tiempo"
Viktor Krum tenso la mandíbula al escuchar las voces que soltaban risas detrás de él, no llevaba ni un día en el castillo cuando ya tenía la horda de fans siguiéndolo a todas partes. A pesar de que Durmstrang no era tan grande o genial como Hogwarts, extrañó el aire abierto y la capacidad para albergar a puros magos varones. Al menos ahí solo tenía que firmar unos cuantos autógrafos, tomarse un par de fotos y seguir adelante cualquier cosa que él estuviera haciendo.

Pero… _ahora_ , no podía ir a ningún lado sin chicas pisándole los talones.

Al principio, cuando empezaba a ganarse fama disfrutaba de todas esas atenciones. Jamás fue un chico de muchos amigos o con el don de hablar con desconocidos, así que siempre estuvo un poco solitario, pero cuando la fama lo empezó a envolver ya no tenía que preocuparse por decir las palabras correctas o… _esforzarse_. Todos querían estar cerca de él, y no se diga las mujeres. Podía tener a cualquiera y por bastante tiempo así fue, hasta que se dio cuenta que la mayoría de las personas lo seguían porque era famoso y no por querer conocerlo.

Preguntas sobre Quidditch llovían, pero ninguna sobre él. A nadie le interesaba saber el cómo se sentía o que le gustaba y que no. Así que ya después de los años, ya estaba bastante acostumbrado y lo mejor que podía era ignorar todo a su alrededor.

Dio un par de vueltas más observando que eso no funcionaría porque las chicas lo seguían con ojos de halcón y rodo los ojos exasperado. Caminó un poco más rápido de lo normal y por un segundo perdió a la horda de chicas, segundo que aprovecho para escabullirse y meterse a la primera sala que vio.

Viktor realizó que distintos pares de ojos lo observaban y que en realidad esa no era una sala, sino una biblioteca. Sin perder más tiempo y tratando de llamar lo menos posible la atención, se refugió en una de las altas estanterías repletas de libros desde el techo hasta el suelo. A pesar de que no era un muy bueno con el idioma del inglés reconoció algunos títulos mientras avanzaba más hasta el fondo y solo un mar de libros atrás era lo que lo perseguían.

Sabía que tenía pocos minutos para encontrar un lugar en el cual quedarse las próximas horas y lo mejor que podía hacer era encontrar una mesa lo bastante apartada y escondida de la entrada de la biblioteca.

Cuando vio solo un par de mesas lo bastante lejos, decidió ir allí y a pesar de que no conocía para nada la escuela pensó que ningún alumno se sentaría ahí en ese lugar, tan apartado y tan solitario.

Sus pesadas botas resonaron en todo el piso de madera mientras se encaminaba dejando atrás las estanterías.

Agradeció a Merlín al ver una de las tres mesas circulares de madera en una esquina y libre, y las otras dos completamente solas. Por minutos se pudo relajar e ir hasta una de las estanterías y sacar un libro sobre encantamientos, batalló en seguir la lectura por el idioma, pero algunas palabras las reconocía y más o menos le explicaba algo. Y así paso hasta que visualizó una figura delgada con túnica negra pasar con demasiados libros en sus manos y un morral café colgando en sus hombros.

Viktor escondió su cabeza rapada en el libro, tratando así, de que no pudiera reconocerlo y esperó tenso.

 _"Al menos fueron unos agradables minutos"_

Mientras los segundos pasaban Viktor solo alcanzaba a escuchar el roce de las páginas de algún libro, y el sonido de una pluma al escribir y luego al ser mojada con un chapoteo en la tinta. Frunció el ceño al ser eso lo que escuchaba y no todas aquellas risitas que siempre lo acompañaban. Pensó en que tal vez había visto mal y la persona que estaba sentada a unos cuantos metros era un muchacho, pero un hombre muy… ¿ _delgado y pequeño_?

Viktor Krum sintió curiosidad, y tras unos segundos bajo el libro un poco, hasta que sus ojos tuvieron toda visibilidad.

" _En efecto es una… chica. Y una muy bonita en realidad_ "

Bajo el libro del todo, sin importarle que lo fuera a reconocer y se puso a observar a la persona que estaba frente a él. A pesar de todo, ella parecía estar ajena a los pensamientos que parecían gritar de la mente del búlgaro, como si estuviera en su propia burbuja.

Viktor sintió algo extraño, o al menos un sentimiento que hace mucho no se dejaba sentir. Se enamoró de su perfil, que era de rasgos suaves y finos; Su nariz respingona y delgada, sus pestañas largas y rizadas, sus labios ligeramente hinchados fruncidos en un gesto de concentración. Le encantó su cabello del color de la avellana y rizado desde la raíz, ella sujetaba dos porciones de cabello con dos pasadores para evitar que le cayeran en el rostro. Y a pesar de que todavía no la había visto a los ojos, él se imaginó que serían igual de bellos como todo lo demás de ella.

La mesa redonda y de madera estaba llena de pergaminos y libros y mientras leía con máxima concentración anotaba rápidamente en una libreta de cuero negra y cocida.

Saliendo de su estupefacción por aquella bruja, pensó en lo extraño que se sentía, sabía que todo aquello; el cosquilleo que sentía en su estómago, o el latir desbocado de su corazón no eran por una simple atracción. No, aquello era algo _más_.

Mientras más la observaba descubría gestos que lo fascinaban; morderse el labio inferior mientras escribía, el cómo se llevaba ese rizo rebelde que le cosquilleaba en la barbilla hacía detrás de la oreja.

Pensó en las demás chicas con las que había estado, y ninguna se parecía a la persona de cuerpo menudo que estaba frente a él. En ese preciso momento no necesito más mujeres con el cuerpo despampanante, ni maquillaje laborioso o accesorios extravagantes. Simplemente disfruto de la naturalidad de una mujer joven, de una mujer _real_.

El búlgaro campeón de quidditch imagino como sería el hablarle, el si su voz sería tan dulce como ella se veía, después distintos escenarios acudieron a su mente, ellos caminando por los amplios terrenos de la escuela, ella esperándolo en la biblioteca mientras el con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios la encontraba entre las estanterías para poder besarla…

 _¡Basta!_

Viktor sintió su rostro enrojecer por el trayecto que iban tomando sus pensamientos, ¿era enserio que estaba pensando de esa manera por una persona que aun ni siquiera conocía?

 _Tal vez sea igual que las demás, y en cuanto levante esos bonitos ojos me reconocerá y se pondrá a gritar como loca, que Viktor Krum estuvo durante vario tiempo con ella en la biblioteca._

Por un momento, Viktor pensó que eso no era _demasiado_ malo, tal vez podría ahorrarse el cortejo porque el que fuera su _fan_ hacía las cosas muchísimo más fácil. Pero no obstante, una parte de él se sentía completamente desilusionado que así fuera. Porque tal vez por un momento, la agradable idea de que para ella, él fuera una persona normal y no un famoso jugador de quidditch hacía que su pecho sintiera una calidez abrasadora.

Viktor apretó la mandíbula y ordenó a su mente que dejará de divagar. No estaba en Hogwarts para hacer nuevas amistades, _"total nunca he sido bueno en eso_ " estaba en Hogwarts para ganar el maldito Torneo de los tres Magos que Karkarov quería que tanto ganara.

 _"Hay más mujeres Viktor, con cabello café y rizado"_

Pero por alguna razón, muy en el fondo sabía que no era solo eso, sí no por toda aquella aura de intelectualidad que la rodeaba.

Él se sentía totalmente confundido, pues había pasado por experiencias no muy gratificantes con personas que creía que estaban con él por el ser humano que era y no por ser famoso y rico. Se había convertido en un hombre muy reservado y podía contar con una mano las personas que _realmente_ eran sinceras con él; Sus padres y su mejor amigo Poliakov.

Viktor estaba más que dispuesto a levantarse de aquella silla de madera cuando sintió unos ojos posarse en él.

Su aliento se contuvo por un segundo y visualizo los ojos chocolates más bonitos que hubiera visto.

 _Indiferencia_

Fue la palabra correcta para describir el significado de la mirada de aquella chica de cabello rizado, pura y maravillosa indiferencia.

Sintió las curvas de sus labios elevarse y su corazón hincharse, porque tal vez después de todo, conquistar el corazón de aquella chica sería lo más real que le hubiera pasado en mucho, mucho tiempo.


End file.
